Remsian Republic
The Remsian Republic was the political base, and face of the Templars of Twilight in the face of the rest of the galaxy. History In the early years of Galactic Colonization and Exploration several colony ships and found themselves in the unknown regions. They had, managed to make it far past the area of the Chiss Ascendancy and had before them Seamus' Curtain. Though these ships made it through the curtain, their systems were ravaged by the Electrical and Ion Storms of the nebulae, their systems failed one by one, including life support, the colonists never made it to their destination, Remsi IV. Thousands of years later, the Templars of Twilight, recently having discovered the Theralis Sector and the Anothelis Corridor discovered the colony ships floating near the Curtain, lifeless. The Templars boarded the ships, found the remains of the colonists, and their computer records, and decided on two things. The first, they towed the colony ships to their original destination, and gave proper burials to all the colonists in the ships. The Second, they would finish what the Colonists started. The Templars had slowly started becoming more than a Force order. With the Therali, the Sekotans, and the Templars growing they needed a place to stay aside from Zonama Sekot. And they needed a cover for their activities. And so the Remsian Republic was born. Refugees the Templars took in, Families of Templars, or simply people who made their way out past the curtain and chose never to leave were all free to settle on Remsi Prime. By the time of the Anti-Sith Insurgency the planet had an extremely set population over 2 billion people. With the addition of the Mikaru Shipwrights it had a solid economical base in the rest of the Known Galaxy. Territory The Remsian Republic encompassed the entire Theralis Sector short of the Norpha System. As it was majority of the sector was uninhabitable but rich in mineral resources. This lead to the Remsian Mining Consortium expanding out into dozens of star systems to mine them of resources which are then transported to Remsi Prime or Anothelis the two main industrial and political planets of the system. The Midgard Star Cluster is the most densely populated group of planets within the republic with the Vaeringjar holding the majority population numbers. Foreign Relations Chakur While the Chakur and their home system, the Norpha System, is entirely surrounded by Republic space, the republic honors the Chakur's wishes to remain sovereign to themselves and separated from the Republic. The Remsian Republic's relations with the Chakur are stable, trade and tourism are maintained, within the Chakur's rules and restrictions. The Templars negotiated the annex of the planet Averard peacefully to create the Averard Penitentiary. Ssi-ruuvi Imperium The Remsian Republic had only a single encounter with the Ssi-ruuvi Imperium. It ended poorly in regards to future relations. In 20bby the Imperium sent a 'expeditions' into the Remsi system, to which they claimed now as their own and all its inhabitants as their subjects. As a result the 32 Derak-class Heavy Prowlers that the Templars had built at this point were launched to either escort the ships out of the sector or engage them in combat. The Ssi-ruuvi chose combat, and the resulting battle, and first use of NOVA mines in a combat situation saw the retreat of remaining Ssi-ruuvi forces. After this additional defenses were placed in the Remsi system but no farther attempts by the Imperium were ever made to contact or engage Templar forces. A Prowler team normally patrols the routes the Imperium were thought to have taken to bypass the Curtain. Category:Templar Info